Stitches and Fluttershy
by kitty sparda
Summary: this is my first story with my oc pony Stitches and hasbros Fluttershy i do hope you enjoy my story
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is a little fan fiction I kind of came up with wile drawing some ponies, I like to read a lot and i also love creepy pastas. Stitches was going to be a creepy pasta but when I drew him I also put Flutter shy, from my little pony, in the drawing with him. I began to get ideas and little things just kept popping into my head, and since my nieces love my pony drawings i thought i keep this kid friendly so i can read it to them later. This is my first fan fiction and i would like it if you all be kind and help me out I want to make this a good story ^w^ I will post up a bit of Stitches info but please enjoy the story and please let me know what you all think thank you so much 3

From what I can remember... I was living with a very poor family, and my owner was a young filly. She had light blue eyes that matched her main and tail, her fur was a soft creamy color, I believe her name was... Philomena. Her mother made me for Philomena, and I was very much loved by her, she would take me everywhere with her, and we would sleep together as well. she named me Stitches because I had a lot of them. My fur was white my main and tail red, same color as my eyes. I was very happy to be with Philomena and her family, yes they were poor but, I felt very loved. One day Philomena became very sick... Her mother and father rushed her to a doctor and left me behind... I sat there for so many years in that old house, sitting in her room waiting... But Philomena and her family never came back. The house began to decay and rot away, I got dusty and dirty sitting alone in the darkness, until one day a strange pony came. He was dressed in all black cloak. I couldn't see his face but he chanted something in a strange language, everything went black then when I awoke again I looked at him surprised that I could move and even talk. "who are you? And were is Philomena!?" My voice was slightly deep and raspy, "You mean that little filly? Ha ha ha! She has abandoned you Stitches. She is never coming back for you. I am lord Rama, and I have brought you to life so that you can become a creature of darkness."

His voice was terrifying and deep, I stood on all my legs shakily my ears moved back, my fangs showing. He had to be lying Philomena would never do that to me, she loved me! I know she would come back for me! "Your lying! She would never do that to me we did everything together! I was her best friend!" I felt tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "Oh? you think I'm lying ha ha! how cute is that you actually thought she loved you? A stupid ugly looking toy? Here I shall show you that I'm not lying." A dark red light came from under his hood and hit me right in the eyes, I saw visions of Philomena and her family they looked happy... like they had forgotten all about me... I heard Philomena say... she was glad that I was no longer with her, she also called me a monster... The tears that I was holding back finally fell from my eyes.. I couldn't believe it but there it was right in front of my eyes. "Now Stitches, do you think I'm still lying? Come with me child and I will show you the darkness has true happiness." Lord Rama lent out his hoof to me, but I slapped it away I screamed and cried my eyes became white my fangs grew larger, my screams sounded like some demonic animal, I blanked out so I don't remember what happened after that. But when I came to I was in this dark forest badly hurt and bleeding, getting up on shaky legs I began to walk finding my way out of the forest I ran into a few strange creatures that attacked me, one some how got me on my side. I some how got away and I escaped the forest. My vision was blurry from blood lost and all noise sounded faint, that's when I saw her a yellow Pegasus with large blue eyes she was with a small bunny then she looked over my way I saw worry in her eyes, I heard her say, "a-are you alright?" then everything went black.

**meanwhile in ponyville**

Fluttershy woke up to the birds chirping and singing their beautiful songs, getting out of bed she yawned and stretched, after making the bed she began to tend to all the animals that she took care of. Singing away as she fed them all, and groomed them but of course Angel bunny was being difficult, as always. " Angel sweetie please you need to eat you carrots, they are very good for your health." He didn't listen to her and threw his food at her face again, "maybe he doesn't like the carrots anymore? "she thought to herself. She heard a loud scream, and the ground began to shake violently but as soon as it came it stopped. "Oh my, I wonder what that could have been it sounded like it came from the Everfree Forest.. Oh I hope its not a monster or an evil creature. I better get twilight and the others, who knows what it might be- huh!? oh my it's a pony! and he looks hurt!"

She rushed over to him and gasped that he had stitches all over his body and a large gash in his side, he seems different from other ponies he was much larger, but that doesn't matter, she carefully walked over to him. He was bleeding and he looked up at her, his eyes, they held so much hatred and sorrow... "a-are you alright?" she asked him very concerned, he didn't answer her but she saw tears run down his face then he passed out. "O-oh no please hang in there I'll help you!" she picked him up with a bit of struggle, and brought him into her cottage laying him on the couch and tended to his wounds. Putting a wet towel on his head she looked around to make sure nothing was going to attack then flew to get her friends. "I know they can help me figure things out. Well I hope they can, oh I hope he will be alright" she thought to herself as she flew.

Fluttershy flew as quickly as she can to Twilights' place, she was worrying about that strange pony in her cottage. She wants to make sure he was alright but also see if he was a creature of the Everfree Forest. "Twilight I need your help! I found this pony at the entrance of the Everfree Forest but he looks different from us." Twilight looked over at Fluttershy a bit confused." calm down fluttershy who did you find and what do you mean he doesn't look like us?" Twilight was a bit confused but fluttershy was glad that friends came over. "just please come with me maybe once you see him you will figure it out." Flutter shy smiled at her friends as they fallowed her to her home to see this mysterious pony that came out of the Everfree Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"where.. where am I..? where is Philomena!?" I looked around I'm back at my home but nothing looks changed, "I knew that he was lying Philomena would never leave me behind!" I ran into the house and over to her room, it was empty all her things were destroyed and she was nowhere in sight. Walking out of her room and out the house I saw a pony and it was Philomena! I ran up to her with a smile on my face but when she turned to me, she looked disgusted at how I looked. "Philomena its me, heh, its Stitches remember?" she backed away and smiled "I know who you are, and I don't ever want to see that ugly face of your again! I never thought how much happier I am with out you! you useless monster!" she said to me in such a harsh tone that I couldn't believe it. This cant be the same little filly that I loved so much she cant be her!

"Philomena!" I sat up drenched in sweat, my heart was pounding agents my chest. Looking around I saw that I was in someone's home there were a few animals there as well, closing my eyes I whipped the sweat from my face. "It was just a dream... but.." I opened my eyes a tear ran down my cheek "why did it feel so real.. argh!" I felt a sharp pain in my side looking at it I saw it was bleeding but I was bandaged up, who could have..? I heard the door open and I looked up my crimsoned eyes met the most beautiful aqua eyes in the world. "Oh good your awake! Oh no! Your bleeding here let me take a look at that." said the owner of those beautiful eyes it was that yellow Pegasus, her voice was so soft and calming but I cant be fooled again, the kindness is all just an act. "Don't come near me! I don't need your damn help!" she stopped dead in her tracks looking at me shocked.

I see her friends also looking shocked but the rainbows haired one got a bit close and raised her voice at me. "Hey she's only trying to help you! You don't need to get all snappy at someone who saved your life from the everfree forest! She could have left you to die out there!" I got up growling at her and showing my fangs, she backed away from me, I was much larger then these ponies and I wouldn't care hurting them to get away. "I never asked for your damn help! Now get out of my way I have to look for that damn pony!" my voice sounded very aggressive like if I was some wiled animal even my growl sounded demonic. "What pony are you looking for? maybe we can help you find them." The purple alicorn spoke I just crouched down growling even more. "I rather look for him alone, I don't need help from any of you ponies! Now, get out of my way or I'll just run right through you lot!" I looked like a cornered animal ready to attack, I didn't want to hurt them but if I had to I will.

My vision was beginning to blur again from the blood lost, but I didn't care I hade to get out and look for Philomena. "Out of my way now, or you will regret it!" They didn't listen to my warning so I charged straight at them, heh that got them to move. I ran straight to the everfree forest were my home was at, I heard other hooved steps behind me but I didn't care I want to see if its true if Philomena really abandoned me.. I finally got to my home my vision was blurring even more, I just took a few steps into the entrance of the house and I passed out right there.

"Fluttershy don't you think this is a bad idea? I mean he didn't sound all that friendly, and he's kind of scary with all those stitches on his body and what was up with his teeth!?" said the rainbow haired one, the one called Fluttershy just shook her head "he was crying when I found him I know something is bothering him but I don't know what.. I heard him say the name Philomena a few times, maybe she's his special some pony." They all got to my home to see me passed out at the entrance of the rundown door still bleeding, the house itself looks like it was ready to just fall apart.

I heard faint voices, and different names being called.. I felt someone by my side tending to my wounds. I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted to, I heard one of them talking about a photo that was in Philomena's room. "This must be the pony he kept saying in his sleep, the poor thing she looks so frail and weak. Twilight didn't the princess send you a report concerning an accident a few years back?" "your right Rarity, and it showed that same filly in the photo, huh that doll that she's holding looks an lot like him." said twilight as she looked over to me "Oh! Oh! Maybe he is the doll and some pony made him come to life!" said a very happy bubbly voice. "Pinkie pie you can't be serious, there's no way that a pony can make a doll come to life just like that." Rarity said I felt her looking over me then shiver. They kept talking and their voices was coming in and out as I tried to focus. "All I know is that this little filly was in a terrible accident on her way to the hospital. Not even her parents survived this must have been were they were living in." twilight had a sad tone in her voice I slowly opened my eyed looking at them.

I couldn't believe what I just heard looking over to my side I see the yellow Pegasus, Fluttershy I think was her name, patching me up again, I lowered my head and ears. How could I have been such a monster to them.. How could I have believed that Rama guy... I knew Philomena wouldn't just leave me I heard her screaming for me but her parents was in such a rush they didn't have time to get me.. and yet I waited for so many years, waiting for my best and only friend to return.. But now I know she never will, am I going to be alone forever? I must apologize to these ponies

im so sorry this chapter is very short i was being bothered by my nieces and mother =.=


End file.
